Intenções honradas
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Como o único convidado indesejado em um casamento Weasley, Escórpio Malfoy encontra alguns conselhos úteis, vindo de uma fonte um tanto quanto improvável. ESTA HISTÓRIA NÃO É MINHA! Foi traduzida a partir do original de aramintalupin


N/A.: ESTA HISTÓRIA NÃO É MINHA.

Eu traduzi esta história do site www . checkmated . com de autoria de** aramintalupin. **Eu tentei entrar em contato com a autora para pedir autorização para a tradução, mas não consegui.

Enfim, se alguém conhece a autora ou for a própria autora e se sentir ofendido com a publicação, é só mandar uma DM que eu apago a postagem.

Essa fic foi **traduzida** e **adaptada.** Se alguém que leu o original quiser dar alguma opinião para melhorar o texto, seja bem-vindo.

* * *

Era um perfeito dia de verão. O sol brilhou sem cessar desde a manhã até o anoitecer, prevalecendo um límpido céu azul e, com o início da noite, o crepúsculo tingiu magistralmente além das colinas distantes; mas Escórpio Malfoy não estava impressionado.

Ele tinha passado a tarde inteira, como o resto dos convidados, sentado em uma frágil cadeira de madeira, assando lentamente como uma batata frita sob os raios do sol, enquanto esperava a noiva aparecer. Como conseqüência de ter cabelos louros e pele pálida, o pescoço de Escórpio agora estava vermelho, como carne crua e empolada, agravado pela áspera textura da gola de suas vestes.

Ele prestou pouca atenção à cerimônia de casamento, paralisado pela visão tentadora do lago no jardim, que parecia tão refrescante e fresco, à sombra de um convidativo de grupo de faias.

Ele imaginou que, em qualquer outro dia quente de verão, o jardim seria preenchido com os sons de gritos infantis de Rosa e seus primos, aproveitando a água na casa dos seus avós. Como filho único, Escórpio nunca teve muita companhia, e ele muitas vezes invejava Rosa e sua família grande e barulhenta. Ainda hoje, quando cada membro da família tinha sido forçado a usar trajes formais desconfortáveis e obrigados a sentar-se horas a fio ouvindo conversas chatas, eles haviam encontrado maneiras de manterem-se entretidos.

Tiago, Al, Louis, Fred e Hugo tinham sido instruídos a não se sentar juntos, mas isso não impediu-os de causar problemas. Houve um grande estrondo no meio da cerimônia, na hora da troca de votos, quando as pernas da cadeira Louis 'desapareceram misteriosamente', derrubando-o no chão. Fred teve um ataque de riso tão violento que ele teve que ser retirado da cerimônia por sua mãe.

Escórpio desejava estar sentado com eles e compartilhar suas piadas, mas ele estava pelo menos dez fileiras atrás de Hugo, cuja cabeça ele via sacudindo, como se ele estivesse se esforçando para conter uma risada.

Foi um grande alívio para Escórpio, quando a festa começou e eles se mudaram para a tenda gigante; mas lá também era quente e abafado, e ele estava claramente desapontado com o tamanho e a variedade do buffet.

— Eu já fui em casamentos muito melhores que este! — Resmungou baixinho, enquanto sentia seu dedo do pé latejando, apertado nos sapatos pretos.

Ele havia se portado de maneira discreta durante a maior parte do dia, dolorosamente consciente de que ele não era muito bem-vindo lá. Seu cabelo loiro-branco se destacou como um trasgo em uma festa de elfos, entre tantos sardentos e ruivos, e ele não podia ignorar os sussurros que flutuavam na sua direção, junto com a brisa de verão.

Quase ninguém tinha falado uma palavra gentil com ele desde sua chegada, e a maioria dos convidados olhou-o com reprovação mal disfarçada, enquanto comentavam com seus vizinhos, as línguas soltas por causa champanhe:

"Eu me pergunto se esse é o menino Malfoy?"

" Eu queria saber quem o convidou."

"Você não acha que o pai dele está aqui também, não é?"

Uma bruxa alta e imponente, com um nariz que parecia curiosamente o pai de Scorpius, apontou o garoto entre as omoplatas com sua varinha.

— Você é um Malfoy, não é?

Scorpius não poderia negá-lo, mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma resposta mais ou menos decente, a bruxa deu-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Hmm. Eu sabia. Bem, não deixe isso detê-lo na vida, meu jovem! Nenhum de nós pode ajuda-lo a se relacionar melhor. — E com esse comentário enigmático, ela desapareceu no meio da multidão, deixando um Escórpio bastante carrancudo atrás dela.

Quando ele aceitou o convite de Rosa para o casamento — que foi feito já na Estação, antes de partirem para as férias de verão — ele honestamente não esperava sentir tanta hostilidade como a que irradiava de todos à sua volta.

Frustrado, ele chutou a perna da mesa do buffet, que atualmente estava servindo como uma barreira bastante satisfatória entre Scorpius e o resto dos convidados. Ele só precisava se abaixar um pouquinho e ficava completamente oculto atrás do bolo de casamento, enquanto as demais pessoas se aproximaram para fazer seu ataque contra a comida.

Mas Escórpio não estava com fome. Ele estava irritado e se sentindo muito injustiçado pelos seus supostos amigos, que mal tinham dito duas palavras para ele o dia todo. Rosa fez o papel de uma dama de honra perfeita e incrivelmente bonita, mantendo-se três passos atrás de sua prima mais velha enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor da cerimônia, mas agora estava sendo uma amiga abominável. Em nenhum momento ela veio agradecer Escórpio por ter feito o incomparável esforço para aparecer naquele casamento.

Nem os pais de Escórpio sabiam que ele estava ali e ele odiava pensar o que eles diriam se descobrissem. Esta manhã, ele simplesmente colocou suas vestes e sapatos em uma mochila e disse à sua mãe que ia jogar Quadribol com alguns amigos. Ela não perguntou qualquer coisa sobre o assunto, e felizmente, Escórpio sabia que seu pai estaria trabalhando o dia todo e nunca notaria a ausência de seu filho de quinze anos de idade.

Embora seu pai nunca tivesse dito abertamente que ele não deveria andar com Alvo e Rosa, e mantivesse o rosto impassível sempre que ele mencionava suas travessuras na escola, Escórpio era sábio o suficiente para não pressionar o assunto.

Finalmente, cansado de esperar seus amigos virem até ele, Escórpio fez várias tentativas de atravessar a tenda e procurá-los por si mesmo. Ele viu Al, envolvido em uma conversa com um dos seus tios, e decidiu ir primeiro até ele.  
Já próximo dali, Escórpio percebeu que não seria boa ideia. Alvo estava sentado tristemente com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, sendo repreendido por seu tio Carlinhos por não ter tentado um N.O.M em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

— Não adianta me dizer que você quer trabalhar com os dragões, se você não estiver disposto a aprender a teoria, Alvo. Há muitos cuidadores que dariam seu _braço direito_ para ter uma base sólida no assunto, e a maioria deles acabam dando mesmo!

Tio Carlinhos riu alto da sua própria piada, mas Alvo encontrou o olhar de Escórpio e revirou os olhos para ele. Recusando-se a ficar preso naquela conversa, porque Escórpio não tinha nenhum interesse em animais mágicos, ele deu às costas a mesa de Alvo e continuou andando.

Ele desviou-se rapidamente de Fred e Lily, quando eles passaram dançando freneticamente, sem se importar com os outros convidados, competindo com Louis e Roxanne, que estavam fazendo a mesma coisa do outro lado da marquise.

Em outra mesa, Tiago conversava animadamente com três bruxas loiras, e deu um sério olhar de advertência quando Escórpio tentou se aproximar.

Hugo e Lucy estavam sendo repreendidos por suas respectivas mães, para parar de deixar Cremes de Canário nas torradas dos convidados, e embora eles protestassem veementemente sua inocência, o pai de Lucy ainda estava cuspindo penas. O tio de Hugo, George, riu tanto que lágrimas corriam soltas pelo seu rosto. Escórpio notou, entretanto, como os garotos conduziram bem seus argumento, desviando a atenção da própria travessura para a irmã de Lucy, Molly, que havia se esgueirado para fora da tenda com um garoto, no meio da confusão.

Demorou um tempo até Escórpio encontrar Rosa. Ela estava encostada na parede oposta ao buffet, ao lado da prima Dominique, movendo os pés no ritmo da música enquanto assistia a noiva e o noivo deslizarem de maneira romântica em torno da pista de dança; o único casal que parecia abençoadamente desconhecer o caos que os rodeava.

Quando a música mudou, um rapaz alto que ele reconheceu como atual capitão do time da Corvinal, chamou Dominique para dançar, deixando Rosa sozinha. Escórpio engoliu em seco.

Se ele fosse até Rosa agora, ela pensaria que ele queria tirar-lhe para dançar, e ele certamente _não_ queria fazer qualquer coisa do tipo.

Rosa olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dele, dando um meio sorriso. Escórpio congelou e se retirou às pressas para a segurança da mesa de buffet mais uma vez. Ele olhou para trás e viu a mudança de expressão de Rosa para um tom de indiferença. Suspirou.

Foi com o coração pesado que Escórpio passou miseravelmente através dos sanduíches de presunto e salsichas, perdendo os quichés e saladas, e evitando deliberadamente os mini éclair de chocolate como a peste, já que eles estavam escondendo os infames Cremes de Canário.

Seu estômago começa a roncar e ele se decidiu por um pastel de abóbora, empurrando a coisa toda em sua boca com uma mordida. Infelizmente uma migalha de massa alojou-se na parte de trás de sua garganta e, quanto ele tentou tossir para limpá-la, o miolo teimoso fez seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ele ficou um momento em pânico, engasgando e tentando não engasgar ao mesmo tempo.

Então, alguém bateu com força nas suas costas; força o suficiente para desequilibra-lo. Escórpio se apoiou na mesa rapidamente, antes que mergulha-se de cabeça no bolo de casamento. Olhando para o rosto de seu salvador, ele enrijeceu de medo. Tentou dar um passo atrás e tropeçou na orla das próprias vestes, caindo no chão juntamente com uma bandeja de vou-àl-vents.

— Doninha nervosinha é você, não é Malfoy?

Acima dele, sorrindo para si mesmo, estava um bruxo ruivo que não era outro senão o pai de Rosa.

Rony Weasley estendeu a mão para Scorpius, que sabia que seu rosto deveria estar escarlate de vergonha, tornando-se da mesma cor do pescoço já queimado de sol.  
— O-o-obrigado — , Escórpio gaguejou; estremecendo com o retorno de sua gagueira de infância que parecia reaparecer quando ele estava sob pressão. Como naquela vez, na aula de Transfiguração, quando a professora McGonagall o fez levantar diante de toda a classe para demonstrar como se fazia um bule sapatear; a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer chover dentro da sala.

E agora ele estava olhando para o Auror de seis pés de altura, que, auxiliado por Harry Potter, o pai heróico do Al, supostamente capturaram um grupo de bruxos armênios usando apenas um laço e um detonador Chamariz; apesar de ambos os Aurores estarem sem varinha naquela hora.

O medo é impróprio para um Malfoy, mas Escórpio sempre encarava qualquer encontro com o Sr. Weasley com uma quantidade saudável de receio, sabendo que o Auror provavelmente tinha a autoridade para esmagá-lo como um inseto sob seus pés, se ele assim o desejasse.

Os meninos na escola viviam disputando o cartão de sapo de chocolate com a imagem de Rony Weasley; e quando circulou um rumor que ele tinha uma tatuagem de Fênix em pleno voo entre as omoplatas, mais do que a metade dos colegas de Escórpio tentaram copiar uma imagem semelhante publicada na edição mais recente do _Semanário das Bruxas._

Rosa achou a coisa toda muito divertida, debochando daqueles que acreditavam, dizendo que estes, obviamente, nunca conheceram sua mãe. Mas ela não diminuiu o medo que Escórpio sentia quando ele estava no mesmo espaço que aquele cara.

O pai de Rosa estava segurando um prato cheio de comida em sua outra mão e ele prendeu o garfo em um pedaço de frango antes de abordar Scorpius.

— Você está bem? —, ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Escórpio nunca pensou como uma sobrancelha erguida poderia parecer tão ameaçadora.

— Ss-sim obrigado, Sr. Weasley. Senhor.

Escórpio mordeu a língua e tentou engolir sua gagueira. Uma vergonha, que se diga, gaguejar na frente de Rony Weasley, mais do que na frente de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Vou te dar um conselho, Escórpio. Você tem que sair de perto da mesa do buffet em algum momento. As pessoas estão começando a achar que você tem a intenção de envenenar a comida. Se eu fosse você, iria me afastar. Você está deixando todo mundo nervoso!

Um brilho nos olhos sugeriu que o pai de Rosa não estava falando totalmente sério, mas ao mesmo tempo, provocou a ira de Escórpio: Ninguém se diverte às custas de um Malfoy.

Ele levantou os ombros e ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente. Seu pai tinha instilado nele desde cedo a ideia de que o nome Malfoy ainda poderia exigir respeito, apesar de todas as circunstâncias.

O pai de Rosa olhou Escórpio de cima a baixo, enquanto mastigava metodicamente seu frango, contemplando a mudança de atitude.

— Minha Rosinha fala muito sobre você. Disse que você entrou no time da sua Casa este ano.

— Sim. Eu sou o novo goleiro da Sonserina. D'Arcy me colocou no time depois que Bulstrode pegou catapora de Dragão. — Para sua surpresa, quando ele falou sua gagueira tinha desaparecido completamente, e Escórpio tinha uma suspeita horrível que isso se devia ao fato de descobrir que Rosa falava sobre ele com seu pai.

— E parece que você acabou se dando bem. Rosinha me disse que você venceu o último jogo por 180 a 20, ou algo assim.

— Na verdade, foi 180 a 10. Eu só perdi uma. — Escórpio não era de se vangloriar, mas ele estava justificadamente orgulhoso do papel que tinha desempenhado no sucesso da sua equipe; e ele queria ter certeza que Rony soubesse precisamente a pontuação final.

Rony coçou o queixo.

— Certo. Embora eu ache que Tiago não ia se esforçar tanto contra a Sonserina.

Escórpio abriu a boca para se defender — ele não ia deixar nenhuma acusação de fraude ilesa — mas Rony continuou, antes que ele pudesse falar.

— Entretanto, eu acho que você fez um favor a ele, Escórpio. Gina acha que Tiago parece muito mais dedicado à prática de Quadribol agora. Ele está determinado a te vencer na próxima, então, é melhor você tomar cuidado!

O pai de Rosa riu bem-humorado, mas Escórpio ainda estava desconfiado que ele estivesse tentando atraí-lo para uma armadilha, confessando algum tipo de fraude que o sobrinho dele pudesse ter feito para ajudá-lo.

A banda escolheu esse momento para atacar novamente, iniciando uma música animada. No lado oposto da tenda, Escórpio viu o jovem noivo oferecendo a mão para Rosa, e os dois começaram a girar em torno da pista de dança.

Rosa riu quando o noivo mudou a cor do cabelo espetado para a mesma do seu vestido esmeralda, que, para Escórpio, parecia exatamente o mesmo tom da Casa Sonserina; o que ele não ousaria repetir para o pai dela, cuja família inteira era leal a Grifinória. O cabelo ruivo de Rosa tinha sido arrumado no alto da cabeça, caindo cachos que já tinham começado a murchar com o calor, mas ela ainda parecia muito sofisticada e adulta, completamente diferente das habituais tranças que ela usava para a escola.

Para horror de Escórpio, o pai de Rosa reparou que ele estava olhando para ela.

— Eu não fiquei muito feliz quando Rosa nos disse que pediu Victoire para convidá-lo. Deve ter levado um tempo para convencer seus pais a permitir que você viesse.

— Sim. Levou um tempo, sim. — Escórpio parecia confiante, mas ele não podia olhar nos olhos do homem sem se trair. Ele tinha certeza que Legillimencia fazia parte da extensa formação de cada Auror; e, se sua mentira fosse descoberta, Rony Weasley poderia enfeitiçá-lo e leva-lo para Azkaban, ou, pelo menos, jogá-lo fora do casamento.

Escórpio segurava seu convite de casamento amassado como um talismã no bolso. Ele não ia aguentar a humilhação do interrogatório do Sr. Weasley, caso ele resolvesse perguntar como Rosa o havia convidado para ir ao casamento. Quando ela colocou o convite no bolso dele, quando desembarcaram do Expresso de Hogwarts no final do período, Rosa o havia feito prometer que ele iria e depois que ele confirmou, ela o abraçou brevemente e saiu correndo em direção a seus pais que estavam esperando.

— Hmm. Você é mais corajoso do que eu pensei, Malfoy. Hermione me disse que você estaria aqui, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela iria perder a aposta até o último minuto. E eu não esperava que você fosse ficar a cerimônia inteira.

Escórpio não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito. Rony Weasley, herói de guerra e Auror Sênior, disse achava ele _corajoso?_

— Eu disse a Rosa que eu estaria aqui —, respondeu Escórpio mal-humorado. Mas ele estava começando a desejar que não tivesse feito qualquer promessa, porque Rosa não lhe deu atenção durante todo o dia.

— Sim, claro. Ninguém nunca diz "não" à nossa Rosa. Ela pode ser um pouco mandona às vezes, e eu gosto de pensar que é uma qualidade admirável que ela herdou da mãe.

Escórpio olhou ansiosamente para Rony, sem saber se era para rir ou não. O momento passou em silêncio, e o pai de Rosa jogou fora o último pedaço de comida em seu prato.

— Rosa é uma boa garota, e eu odiaria vê-la se machucar. Ela tem um monte de gente olhando por ela. Um irmão, primos, tios, e todos eles ficariam muito bravos se eles soubessem que alguém feriu os sentimentos dela.

Uma luz se acendeu no cérebro de Escórpio quando ele finalmente percebeu em que direção a conversa estava indo. Diante de uma sala cheia de 'imponentes parentes masculinos' de Rosa, teria sido quase suicídio admitir que sentia algo mais do que amizade por ela. Mesmo Hugo, o mais novo entre eles, estava começando a parecer intimidante.

— Basta lembrar, Escórpio, que eu também já fui um menino de quatorze anos de idade e, não importa quantas vezes Rosa me diga que já tem idade suficiente para cuidar de si mesma, eu sei exatamente com que tipo de idiotice masculina ela vai ter que lidar.

Escórpio achou difícil imaginar o pai de Rosa como um adolescente desajeitado, que não conseguia reunir coragem para chamar sua melhor amiga para dançar, mas isso lhe deu confiança.

— Não se preocupe, Sr. Weasley. Eu vou cuidar dela.

E, com isso, Escórpio deu um aceno curto e marchou para o meio da pista de dança. Ele bateu no ombro de Teddy Lupin.

— Se importa se eu interromper?

Rosa olhou-o de soslaio, completamente surpresa. Teddy, rindo alto, inclinou-se para fora e voltou direto para sua noiva.

— Escórpio, o que _você_ está fazendo? — Rosa advertiu, quando Escórpio tentou decidir qual o lugar mais seguro para colocar as mãos nas costas dela. Ele se decidiu por um espaço mais acima, em sua cintura, e começou a conduzi-la um tanto hesitante ao redor da pista, até que Rosa teve pena de seus dois pés esquerdos e assumiu a liderança.

— Eu vim dançar. Com você. Me desculpe se eu não te perguntei antes, mas eu estava conversando com o seu pai.

— Meu pai? Oh! O que foi que ele disse? Você sabe que ele pode ser um pouco sensível às vezes. Ele não te ofendeu, não é?

Escórpio, finalmente firmando seus pés, girou em torno de Rosa.

— Pelo contrário. Ele queria saber se as minhas intenções para com a filha dele eram completamente ... erm ... _honestas._

Rosa corou e bateu-lhe no ombro.

— Não seja um idiota. Oh diabos... ele fez isso mesmo, não fez?

Por um segundo, Rosa pareceu envergonhada, então, de alguma forma, ela conseguiu ignorar o constrangimento e franziu os lábios, tentando não sorrir.

— Bem, e elas são? Suas intenções, quero dizer. Elas são honestas?

Escórpio piscou inocentemente e deslizou as mãos um pouco mais abaixo de sua cintura.

— Eu sou um Malfoy. Claro que as minhas intenções são honestas.

* * *

Em um canto escuro, na parte de trás da tenda, Hermione encontrou seu marido se entregando ao uísque de fogo.

— Eu disse a Hugo que ele pode ficar aqui esta noite. Todos querem acampar sob as estrelas, eles acham que é emocionante. Mas, então, eles nunca tiveram de passar sete meses dormindo sob uma lona. Portanto, parece que temos a casa só para nós, pela primeira vez neste verão! Ron... Você está bem?

Rony olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Acabei de ter a conversa mais bizarra com Scorpius Malfoy.

— Ron! Eu te disse para ficar longe do pobre menino! O passado é passado, por uma razão muito boa, e não vai fazer qualquer bem para você desabafar em cima dele tudo que você tem contra o pai.

Rony acenou com a mão.

— Eu nem sequer mencionei o velho furão! Eu fui até lá para mantê-lo longe da nossa Rosinha, mas parece que isso o estimulou, e agora ele pediu a ela para dançar! Eu não sei onde eu errei!

Hermione sentou-se ao lado do marido e aninhou-se em seus braços, contra o frio da noite.

— Tenho certeza de que podemos confiar em Rosa.

— Sim, mas podemos confiar nele? Adolescentes podem ser idiotas insensíveis com imaginação hiperativa, especialmente um que acabou de descobrir que sua melhor amiga é uma _garota_, e vê-la com o cabelo todo penteado para cima em um nó fantasia, vestindo seu primeiro vestido a rigor.

— Por acaso você não está falando por experiência própria, está Ron?

Após 16 anos de casamento e dois filhos, Rony ainda tinha seus momentos adoráveis, especialmente porque ela podia ver que suas orelhas estavam brilhando com algo mais do que as queimaduras solares.

Ele riu baixinho para si mesmo e passou o braço em torno de sua esposa.

— Como você disse, o passado é passado, por uma razão muito boa, e eu não queria aquela idade novamente nem por um milhão de galeões! Você deve saber, porém, Hermione, que na _maioria_ das vezes as minhas intenções para com você eram, e continuam sendo, absolutamente honradas.

Hermione, lembrando-se que seus dois filhos passariam aquela noite na Toca, deu um beijo na boca do marido, antes de responder marotamente em seu ouvido: "Oh, eu espero que não."


End file.
